


tonkatsu

by togaskin (sunhyucked)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, fluff?, friends to lovers?, idk man, more like friends to lets try things out, not very canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhyucked/pseuds/togaskin
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto had been spending Thursday nights together for a little while now, but this Thursday was accidentally special.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	tonkatsu

Akaashi Keiji was many things. He was an incredibly talented setter who had given up volleyball some time ago. He was a hard worker, throwing himself into any sort of new project he started. He was a half-way-decent chef constantly trying new recipes he found online and in various cookbooks. He was usually quiet but always knew exactly what to say no matter the situation. Akaashi, however, was not one to express his emotions.

Bokuto Koutarou, on the other hand, had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Bokuto was open and expressive even if it came at the worst times like in the middle of a match. Akaashi knew this well. He knew everything about Bokuto. His mannerisms, what set off his moods, the way he organized (or rather didn’t) his closet, his preferred coffee order, the way he liked his eggs cooked in the morning. Even the stupid little details like how Bokuto always left the spare toothbrush he used whenever he stayed at Akaashi’s in the second hole of the toothbrush holder. 

Anyone who knew them would tell you they were dating. You could come to that assumption on your own just by seeing them walk down the street together. They would deny that though. Maybe it was Akaashi’s distaste for stupid and unnecessary lables or Bokuto’s obliviousness to the fact that “really good friends” don’t act the way they do. Maybe it was both. Either way, they would deny they were dating no matter what you would argue back. 

The two men, brought together in high school, were inseparable and had been since they met. Something about Bokuto was intriguing to Akaashi from the beginning. He had been incredibly welcoming to all of the new students joining the volleyball club and his energy was absolutely unmatched. In the beginning it was draining, but eventually Akaasshi found himself needing it, feeding off of it, using it to get himself through their especially long practices.

Akaashi quickly found himself needing more than Bokuto’s energy. It wasn’t long after the team began warming up to each other that Bokuto had reached out to Akaashi, trying to bring the seemingly timid boy out of his shell. It started with little things. Bokuto asking Akaashi about his setting style while they cleaned up, asking him how his classes went when they changed in the club room, asking him about himself as they walked home from practice. Akaashi’s weekends felt empty because he didn’t have Bokuto to fill in the silences. 

Admittedly, Bokuto was annoyed by Akaashi when they had first met. Something about the way the boy had little interest in anything rubbed him the wrong way. When his coach had asked him to reach out to all of the new members, Bokuto was less than thrilled with having to try and break the meter-thick ice. Akaashi, however, was surprisingly easy to talk to and it didn’t take long for Bokuto to completely forget about his original impressions. No one on the team expected the pair to get along as well as they did, but they did always say opposites attract.

Here they were, seven years later, as close as they’d ever been. And really, not much had changed between them since high school. Bokuto was still dedicating his life to volleyball and Akaashi was still by his side, supporting him every step of the way. Their relationship remained largely the same, only experiencing some strain when Akaashi first told Bokuto that he was done playing volleyball as he entered university. Bokuto had been hurt but ultimately knew that he needed Akaashi in his life more than he needed him on the court with him.

Thursday nights were special for the two. Bokuto would come to Akaashi’s after practice and shower before crashing there for the night. It had been like this for months. Originally, Akaashi was annoyed by the man who insisted that it was far too late and far too dangerous to go home on his own. Plus, when else would he get to put that sweet pull-out couch to use? After the first few weeks, Akaashi looked forward to Bokuto coming over and crashing whatever plans he had previously thought up. 

It wasn’t like Bokuto was ever a real inconvenience. He’d pitch in money to whatever food they would eat that night (though Akaashi would slip it back into his jacket later) and he’d clean up before he left the next morning. Plus Akaashi liked the companionship. Bokuto never minded when Akaashi complained about his supervisor, or at least he never showed it. Instead he’d agree with him and occasionally put his own two cents in which Akaashi appreciated. He liked knowing his feelings were justified.

Thursdays were especially nice for Bokuto as he could spend the night relaxing with his best friend and forget about whatever had been bothering him throughout the week. Whether it was constantly being shut out in practice, his car troubles which seemed to popping up more frequently, or the fact that the barista from the coffee shop down the street from his home spelled his name wrong every single time, Thursdays provided him with the respite he needed to get him through a hectic life. 

This Thursday was no different. Bokuto had shown up about an hour and a half ago and immediately began asking Akaashi what he had planned for dinner. Akaashi had just rolled his eyes and waved him off which had brought a slew of comments about how Bokuto was “a growing boy,” and “needed a certain number of calories to fuel such an athletic body.” These comments only brought more eye rolls. 

“C’mon ‘Kaashi, what about chicken? We haven’t had chicken in like, what, months?” Bokuto asked, slinging his arm over the other man’s shoulders. Akaashi set down the mug he was holding and shook his head. 

“We got fried chicken two weeks ago. I can just make something here.” He said, turning to face his friend. Bokuto paused and tried to think back to that night. After a few seconds he shrugged and picked up Akaashi’s mug, taking a sip of the bitter coffee inside. Akaashi glared at him, taking the mug back from him and wiping the rim off with a paper towel. “I can make you a cup if you’d like.”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to be a bother. Plus I used up the last of your french vanilla creamer last week.” Bokuto told him. Despite Bokuto denying the offer, Akaashi took another mug out of the cabinet and set it under the maker before taking the bag of coffee out of the freezer. 

“But you’ll drink it black and bitter as long as it’s mine, huh?” He scooped some coffee grounds out of the bag and dumped them into his reusable coffee filter cup and popped it into the machine. 

“Then I guess caramel macchiato creamer will just have to do. You even gave me the special mug!” Bokuto joked as the machine whirred to life. The mug was big and white with a poorly drawn owl on it. Bokuto had made it himself and given it to Akaashi when he graduated high school, claiming it was something to remember him by and something to sell for a lot of money when he got famous. It was Akaashi’s favorite mug but he’d never say that out loud. 

“Of course. Do you want the special spoon too?” Akaashi asked.

“There’s a special spoon?”

“No. Creamer is in the fridge. Serve yourself.” Akaashi said. Bokuto sighed and opened the fridge, getting the creamer out. “So what do you want for dinner? And don’t say chicken. Something I can make.”

Bokuto poured the creamer into the mug and looked back into the fridge. He hummed and looked back and forth between the fridge and his friend. He slapped on a big cheesy smile.

“Tonkatsu?” He wiggled his eyebrows, amplifying his powers of persuasion. It must have worked because after a long few seconds, Akaashi sighed and set his mug back down.

“You’re lucky I just bought pork.” Akaashi said, the faintest signs of a smile on his lips. Bokuto set the creamer back into it’s spot on the door and closed it. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Bokuto said. Akaashi rolled his eyes once again and got two bowls down from the cabinet above him.

“I am the best. And you’re gonna chop things for me.” Akaashi said as he grabbed the cutting board behind the sink. Bokuto stepped over to the knife block and pulled out the biggest one.

“Not a problem. You can count on me.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto looked at the knife he had taken out. He grabbed it from him and slipped it back into the block before handing him a significantly smaller one.

“The last thing I need is for you to accidentally shop your fingers off.” Akaashi told him. Bokuto frowned and stood in front of the cutting board, ready for whatever Akaashi would give to him. Akaashi took a package of pork and a bundle of green onion out of the fridge and set it next to the cutting board. “Can you cut the pork. Make it about 2 cm thick so-”

“‘Kaashi, I know. I’ve made tonkatsu before.” Bokuto insisted. Akaashi paused and looked at the other man. Bokuto gave him a reassuring look and he shrugged.

“Okay okay.” He left the man to cut the pork and moved to his spice cabinet. He was pulling out the salt and pepper when Bokuto yelped, dropping the knife onto the counter. Akaashi dropped the salt and turned to the other man who was holding his hand and shaking his head. “Stupid, I told you to be careful. Move, let me grab a ban-”

Bokuto burst into laughter, turning to Akaashi and showing him that his hand was fine and that he had actually just been messing with him. Akaashi narrowed his eyes and punched Bokuto in the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you! I thought you hurt yourself! You actually scared me, you punk!” Bokuto continued to laugh and clutched at his stomach. Akaashi punched him in the arm again, only making him laugh harder. “This isn’t funny, stupid!” 

“Aka *wheeze* Akaashi you *wheeze* you turned around so *wheeze* so fast. You really do care.” Bokuto croaked out between shouts of laughter. Akaashi gave him one more punch before picking up the knife and turning back to the pork.

“Oh my god, and look at this! What did you do to the meat?” Akaashi gestured to the hunk of pork on the cutting board. “I said 2 cm thick. Your knife cuts are atrocious.” Akaashi picked up the knife and tried to save what he could. When Bokuto’s laughs had subsided into chuckles, he leaned against the counter next to where Akaashi was working. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Kaashi.” When he got no response, he frowned and scooted closer to the man. “Hey, I’m not injured. That’s good, right?” When Akaashi said nothing again, Bokuto moved even closer, his arm hitting the other man’s. “Keiji.”

“I have a knife in my hand, you know? Do you really want to mess with me right now?” Akaashi said. At this, Bokuto took a step back and began rummaging through the cupboards for the breadcrumbs. Akaashi would just need a few minutes to calm down and it would be as if Bokuto’s unfunny joke had never happened. He could never stay mad at him for too long, and Bokuto knew this.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Akaashi spoke up. 

“You can cut the green onion.” Bokuto smiled and took the knife from his friend. 

“I knew you’d come around.” Bokuto teased as he took some of the vegetable and set it on the cutting board Akaashi had cleaned off. Akaashi scoffed and began cracking an egg into one of the bowls he had gotten down earlier. “You always do, you know that?”

“Well, your antics are just something I’ve gotten used to.” Bokuto laughed at this and continued to cut the onion, trying to be more careful than he was with the meat.

“You know me so well.” Bokuto laughed again remembering all of the times Akaashi had been there for him when he acted like a complete idiot. He sighed, thinking about their fond memories. “I love you.”

Akaashi froze, the egg in his hand dripping from its shell, missing the bowl, and splatting on the counter. What did he just say? I love you? Oh my god. Bokuto continued chopping as if he had completely missed what he had said. Akaashi turned and stared at the back of his head, his eyes wide and mind moving at a mile a minute.

_ He loves you? No, he loves you like a bro. You guys have been bros since high school! Bros say I love you to bros. Right? Like “hey, bro. I love you, bro.” That’s what he meant for sure. _

When Bokuto figured he had cut up enough of the green onion, he set the knife down and turned to Akaashi. He didn’t expect the other man to be looking directly at him as if he were a ghost or a monster. 

“‘Kaashi? Are you okay?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend’s strange behavior. Akaashi nodded and looked away, reaching for a paper towel to wipe up the egg he dropped. “Hah, it wasn’t me making the mess this time.” Bokuto joked. When Akaashi said nothing, he frowned and picked up his mug.

Akaashi continued to prepare their food and overthink what Bokuto had said. He knew friends said I love you to each other, but neither of them had ever said it before. It was weird that Bokuto would say that after not saying it for so long, right? Right??

“What else do you want me to do?” Bokuto asked after he had started the rice maker. Akaashi shook his head and continued to fry the pork. “‘Kaashi, what’s wrong?” When his friend remained silent, Bokuto began to get nervous. “Keiji, clearly something’s bothering you. Was it the egg? It’s not that bad and you cleaned it up.”

“It’s not… It’s not the egg. I just… I don’t know.” Akaashi said, turning the burner off and setting the pan to the side. Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi’s arm and began moving his thumb in small circles. 

“Keiji, you know you can tell me if something is wrong, right?” Akaashi took a deep breath and turned to face his best friend. 

“You said something. You…” Akaashi trailed off, making a strange gesture with his hands which Bokuto didn’t fully understand.

“I said something? ‘Kaashi, I’m sorry. What did I say? Tell me and I promise I’ll make sure to never say it again.” Bokuto said, his face covered with a genuine concern. Akaashi opened his mouth, but closed it right after. “Akaashi, what did I say?”

“You just… you said I love you.” Akaashi mumbled out, his eyes glued on the floor. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity until Bokuto broke it with his soft laughter.

“Huh, I guess I did.” Bokuto shrugged and moved to grab two bowls out from the cabinet. Akaashi’s head snapped up and watched Bokuto who seemed completely unfazed. 

“Yeah. You did.” Akaashi’s eyes followed the man. “Th- that’s it?” Bokuto turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

“Well what else do you want me to say?” Bokuto asked, giving Akaashi a little shrug. 

“Well take it back!” Akaashi said as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Bokuto looked at him with confusion and the slightest hint of disappointment.

“You want me to take it back? Like rescind my ‘I love you?’” Bokuto asked, setting the bowls on the counter and leaning against it. “I’m not going to do that, Akaashi.” 

“Well… well why not?” Akaashi asked back, crossing his arms over his chest. There was annoyance painted on his face and Bokuto had no idea why his best friend was acting the way he was.

“Do you want me to tell you I was joking? That I hadn’t meant it and said it to get your reaction? I’m not going to lie to you. I didn’t even realize it came out of my mouth instead of staying in my head.” Bokuto said, crossing his arms as if to mock the man in front of him.

“Listen, I know it’s not rare for friends to say that to each other but you’ve never said it before. That’s just… weird.” Akaashi said, dropping his arms to his sides and looking away.

“Akaashi, I do love you. You’ve stuck by me since high school, we’ve been close for how many years? You can’t honestly expect me to not fall for you, can you?” Bokuto said, reaching out, his fingers trailing down Akaashi’s arm before entwining with his. 

“Bokuto, I-” Akaashi began but Bokuto shook his head.

“Stop. You’re just going to tell me that you don’t think of me in that way and then it’s going to be weird and we’ll try to act as if this never happened but I won’t be able to forget it and it’ll ruin whatever we have now.” 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said with a bit more force. “I do like you. You said it yourself, we’ve been together since high school. I’m not sure if what I feel is romantic or platonic and I don’t know if I’d call it love but I don’t want us to stop being friends. You mean too much to me.” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi’s words.

“How about this. Let me take you on a date. A real date, not some friends going out crap. After that, I’ll give you time to think and then tell me how you feel. If it’s all platonic, I can try my best to move on.” Bokuto offered. Akaashi thought it over for a minute and sighed.

“Okay. Now let’s finish dinner and watch a movie or something. I’m really hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first hq fic! this was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/moiemoii/status/1268378852113305602?s=20) and [this](https://twitter.com/vvoochuls/status/1268384760096870400?s=20) tweet! thank you for giving this a read!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vvoochuls)|[cc](https://t.co/Me7ZlzVQ2Q)


End file.
